


Something of the Media

by amyfortuna



Category: Lost Prince - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: Epilogue, F/F, Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2002, a reporter interviews Samavians about a very important anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something of the Media

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traykor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traykor/gifts).



> I've been keeping an eye on 'The Lost Prince' category, desperately hoping someone else would post a story, because I have a plot bunny the size of Europe for this fandom but there's no way I can get it done for Yuletide. But no one has, so, here's a little teaser, effectively, although it is a complete story in itself! 
> 
> I'll be writing my story for you for NYR, so keep an eye out!

“….but here in the small country of Samavia, same-sex marriage has been legal for 70 years today. This is Jessica Jones, here on the streets of Samavia’s capital city, asking Samavians what they think of this historical moment and their unique place in history.” 

[Camera focuses on a tall dark-haired woman wearing a business suit. Name displayed is Elena Stagan - Melzarr Fashions, CEO]

“I think Samavia’s the best country in the world, honestly, and our record for human rights unparalleled. We’ve set the bar for the whole of the EU, and we’re just waiting for them to catch up to us!” 

[Camera moves to a slender young man with a skateboard in hand. Name displayed is Adrian ‘Rock’ Rotherham - Champion Skateboarder]

“I got to marry my husband ten years ago, at a time when no other countries allowed it. We owe so much to King Ivor the Second and his husband, Sir Jamie Ratcliffe.”

[Camera focuses on an older woman, walking hand in hand with her wife, and stopping to talk to camera. Names displayed are Selena Karovitch & Andrea Pavella - retired couple. Selena is the first to speak.]

“I was a small girl when King Ivor and Sir Jamie got married, but I remember the parties! Nobody parties like Samavians, and when Andrea and I got married, we had a pretty fancy party of our own.”

[Andrea laughs]

“Trust you to think of the parties, dear. I was a small girl too, but what I remember most is the happiness on the King’s face, the same happiness I felt when I married you all those years ago.”

[Camera focuses back on reporter]

“Samavians are wildly proud of their country and its restored monarchy, that’s true, but they are just as proud of their record on human rights, their tolerance and their faith. Almost medieval in their passions and personalities but forward-thinking in a way the rest of the world can scarcely yet comprehend. A monarchy run more like a socialist democracy, a Defender of the Faith, but the faith is a strange mixture of Christianity and Buddhism. A country where the vast majority of the people can be seen in church on Sundays but where gay people are totally free to be themselves and marry their partners. Samavia’s a country like no other. This is Jessica Jones, BBC Current Events, January 14th, 2002. Back to John now in the studio.” 

[Transmission ends]


End file.
